2013.04.13 - Indoctrination
OOC NOTE: This is a series of short vignettes between Jocelyn and Doug spread out between a few IC days, beginning on the 12th of April. Each scene is really only one or two poses long, at most. It'd begun simply enough. Ever since Jocelyn had admitted to lack of pop culture knowledge, Doug had taken it on himself to actually try and -educate- her on her lack of knowledge. That was, after all, what a teacher does, right? Since she had been told to take a few days off from working out in the Danger Room or the gym, Doug takes advantage of Jocelyn's newfound free time to do so. "Hey Jocelyn!" Doug greets as he finds Jocelyn in the television lounge. "I've got something for you." What it was becomes apparent as he pops open the player, puts in what seems to be a DVD-burn, and puts it on play. "Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh... (My Little Pony) I used to be wonder what friendship could be..." Having been sitting on the couch reading, Jocelyn looks up as Doug waves the burned DVD at her. Okay, that could be almost anything. "Sure, put it in," Jocelyn responds, waiting to see what Doug puts in. Then the music starts, and it's confirmed. My Little Pony. Jocelyn gives it, oh, five or ten minutes before she shakes her head. "Sorry Doug. Maybe Niah would like something like this, but this isn't my speed," the woman says. She just didn't get what made it interesting. The woman looks back down at her book and starts reading the book once more, though she does look up again. "Might I suggest something with a little more action and a little less, umm, fluffy horses?" At least she gave it a try. Slumping his head, Doug takes the DVD-R out of the player and leaves. Take two on trying to indoctrinate Jocelyn on pop culture. This time, Doug checks around, before finally finding Jocelyn poking at the internet on -something. "Hey, Joce," Doug says, peering over her shoulder. "You're looking up... ninjas? You're supposed to be relaxing. Hey, here, relax a bit, check this out..." Taking the keyboard from her without much of a preamble, Doug loads up a streaming site... "Heroes in a half-shell! Turtle power! They're the world's most..." 5R That was just the page that had come up when she'd been researching something for her computer class. Something about hackers led to ninjas and, well, Jocelyn wasn't so good with the whole computer thing. Then her keyboard gets yanked away as Doug types in some sort of streaming site. Whoa. There are, like, whole sites dedicated to this stuff? That's kinda cool. Then the turtles come on. This one seems to hold her interest better than the ponies, and she actually watches the entire first episode. "Okay, that's not too bad. Though I think I'd probably get annoyed with the orange turtle if I ever met him in the real world," Jocelyn admits to Doug. "Well great, then. You want to watch more?" Doug asks hopefully. Maybe the Turtles -were- the gateway drug to get deeper into pop culture... Jocelyn considers that request for a moment, then shrugs. "Sure. We can watch another episode or two," the teenager says, taking control of the mouse and moving it around the screen. She eventually finds the second episode, which is probably a painfully slow wait for Doug in terms of site familiarity. She wasn't one who was likely to marathon a lot of episodes at a time, regardless of what it was. But she at least had some interest in this one, and was giving it more of a shot than My Little Pony. Good. GOOD. The indoctrination of Jocelyn was proceeding. If Doug had a moustache, he would twirl it... And for Doug's next try... Sliding himself next to Jocelyn at the cafeteria, the young mutant grins, as he props the laptop open. "Hey Jocelyn. What've you got there... oh, late snack? Okay, I've got something else for you to try..." Fingers dance, a media player opens, and then Doug maximizes it, ignoring the looks of the other students as they walk on by. "Go Rangers GO GO GO! Go Rangers go Rangers GO GO GO!" Okay, now that one Jocelyn had actually heard of. She watches the intro, then her fingers quickly slide over the trackpad to close it. "That one I know. Not a chance," Jocelyn responds with a shake of her head. Ouch. Not even out of the intro song and she'd shut that one down. There were certain ones even she'd heard of, and she knew enough she didn't want any part of them. That and it was the butt of some jokes back at her home gym in Detroit, so she wanted nothing to do with it. Okay, FAIL. Chastened, Doug grunts, not even arguing the point, as he closes the laptop, and slinks off. Once more unto the breach! It was a beautiful spring day, and people were taking advantage of the breeze. Jocelyn being no exception, of course. "There you are, Jocelyn," Doug grins, as he takes a seat. This time, it's a tablet that he slides towards Jocelyn, an application opened and playing "GI JOE...! A REAL AMERICAN HERO!" Having been seated, Jocelyn takes the tablet and looks it over. Some people were persistant. "Alright, what have we got here". Then the G.I. Joe music starts playing and she just laughs at it. "Doug. Definitely not, but better than the Power Rangers," the redhead says. She does, however, hang onto the tablet, and flips open a notepad document. "How about I give you a list," she suggests as she starts typing. Action Tight-Knit Long-term plot Unique Characters She hands the tablet back to Doug. "See what you can do with that," Jocelyn suggests. Doug takes a long, long pause as he considers that. Oh for... "Fine," sighs Doug as he considers the list. This time, it takes a whole day, during which Jocelyn is left in peace... at least until she's intercepted after class, with a portable player. Offering it up for inspection, Doug pushes a button. "... Watch out! Gotta get back... back to the past! Samurai Jack! Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack..." Hey, an actual list should help Doug! That was Jocelyn's thought process, at least. The girl takes the portable player and has to wonder where Doug got all these gizmos in the first place. "Alright, what have we got here," the teenager says. Jocelyn sits down against the wall to watch the portable player. "Okay, not too bad so far," the woman says as she considers it. Doug may have found something that gets more than a passing glance this time! Sighing a bit, Doug hopes -this- one might stick. Flashing a grin, Doug waves. "I'll be back later, to see what you think. If you like it..." Hey, Jocelyn liked the turtles! She just doesn't marathon shows all at once like some people do. "I'm going to find somewhere a bit more comfortable. I'll be in the lounge or out back," Jocelyn tells him as the girl stands up. Pushing pause on the player, Jocelyn makes her way first to the lounge, which is crowded. Then to the back porch, where she finds herself her favorite chair and reclines down in it. When Doug eventually finds her again, she'll be somewhere on episode four or five. Settling in next to Jocelyn, Doug peers at the player. "So... want the rest? The director made a lot more like this along these lines. Sym-Bionic Titan, Hotel Transylvania, the Clone Wars..." Jocelyn considers that for a moment. "Let me finish watching this series first. You have all of them?" Jocelyn asks. "I'd rather complete this series first, but it'll take awhile I imagine," the teen offers to the man. She pauses. "Umm. And I'll need to know what stuff I can play it on. I don't think my CD player is going to work very well for this," she admits. "Well, no problem... I'll just burn off the rest. You can borrow the player, or get a laptop, or... well a lot of things!" Doug replies, grinning widely. Mission. Accomplished. A few days later, after borrowing Doug's laptop, Jocelyn will return his laptop. "Thanks for letting me borrow it. I finally found the full screen button. Made it a lot easier so I didn't have to squint at the page". Squint? The default was large enough for viewing, even on a laptop. Of course, when Doug opened up his laptop later, he'd discover about twenty different helpful browser search toolbars installed on his system. And who knows how much unintentional malware. No, Jocelyn had no idea how to use a computer, but if something on the internet said it was helpful, then it was definitely helpful, right? "... hell," Doug sighs, as he sets about re-formatting and re-installing the OS. Next time, he needed to Jocelyn-proof the computers. Not. Possible. CUE MISSION IMPOSSIBLE THEME... Category:Log